Happy Thanksgiving
by angelgirl81
Summary: A new city, a new school, a new look . . . a new love? Oh, and there's karaoke.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, there would be more of their yumminess on screen. I don't own the songs either.

Rating: PG, for smoochies

Timeline: AU, in that Clark and Lex are still friends, and the episode 'Commenement' never happened.

A/N: Reviews, like dark chocolate, are loved and appreciated! 

Clark stared at himself in the mirror in the dressing room. He was a different man, from the waist down. He thought back to what had brought him to this. Right after Graduation, Clark came out to his parents. It was just too hard to hide it anymore. His parents had actually been accepting of the whole situation. Martha just told him to be careful. For Jonathon, it was a little harder to accept, but he made a point to tell Clark that as long as Clark was happy, he was happy. Clark knew what he was doing when he came out after Graduation. He knew that he would be moving to Metropolis for school, and he knew that it wouldn't be as hard for him there.

Chloe, Pete, and Lana had a harder time. Lana thought that Clark had wanted her, and was finally coming around to him. She thought that he was ready to be with her, and when Clark told her that he was gay, she almost didn't accept it. But, with time came acceptance. Pete had a hard time because of all the sports activities they had done together; he was scared that Clark would hit on him. But, once Clark assured him that Pete wasn't his type, Pete was okay. Chloe had reacted the best, throwing her arms around him, and offering to throw him a 'coming out of the closet' party; Clark had politely declined. Clark had also finally told Lana and Lex about how different he was. Lana had a hard time accepting it. Lex had an easier time accepting Clark's alien-ness, but Clark was worried. He had finally begun to trust Lex, and this was the final step of his trust in his friends. He hoped that none of them would sell him out. They had all wished him good luck as he went to Metropolis to start school. Clark left at the beginning of the summer, to begin work. Clark had managed to get a job for the summer before school started, find an apartment near campus, and then began the search for a roommate.

His search ended when he found Becky. She had been the last person he saw that first day. She was tall, with waist length red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was quiet, didn't party late, and was a Psychology major at Metropolis University. Her one condition upon becoming Clark's roommate was that Clark not hit on her. Becky had a longtime boyfriend named James, and she was hoping for him to propose. Clark told her that it wasn't a problem; he was gay. At that, Becky was ecstatic. That had been the start of their friendship. Becky had this idea; even though she had a boyfriend, she could still look, she just couldn't touch. When they were at the bookstore, or out to lunch, they checked out guys together. They shared all their secrets; Clark even let her in on his extraterrestrial nature. Becky was totally chill with it, and made the comment that maybe that was why he was gay; he was the female of his race, and wanted a guy. This had only made Clark laugh. Their conversations strayed to what each other's 'type' was. At this, Clark stopped. Clark really didn't know what his 'type' was. Anytime Clark started to think about what he wanted in a guy, his thoughts always strayed to a certain bald billionaire. Lex Luthor . . . there was something about him that made Clark go a little mushy.

He had confronted Becky with this, and she had laughed. "But, I don't have a chance with him; at least not romantically." At this, Becky started to giggle. "Clark, I have other gay friends. Some of them were around for Lex's 'Club Zero' days. If there had been digital cameras around then, he would have a lot more in common with Paris Hilton." "But, Lex has been married," Clark exclaimed. "Well, he's not married now, is he?" "No . . . " Clark said slowly, and a grin formed slowly. A plan began to form in Clark's mind.

So now, here he was, one week before Thanksgiving, going shopping with Becky. She had promised to help him find a whole new look. Just because Clark was suddenly gay did not mean that he suddenly had fashion sense. No more flannel for Clark. Becky had managed to get Clark in regular t-shirts and some better fitting jeans. Clark had started to protest, but Becky had convinced him that 'the baggy look was so out.' Becky had forced Clark to come out and show her everything he tried on. The tighter shirts had made him pretty self conscious, but Becky assured him that he looked perfect. They had progressed past the jeans and t-shirts, and had now moved on to more formal clothes, such as slacks, shirts, and ties. Becky wanted to make sure that Clark had two looks; one for work, and one for play. The last thing that Becky convinced Clark to get was a black leather jacket. She promised him that it would complete the look she had planned for him. Clark wasn't quite as sure, but he trusted Becky.

Now they were back at the apartment. Becky had laid out a comb, scissors, clippers, and gel. Clark got his hair wet in the sink, and then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to let Becky work. He had no idea what she had planned to do, but Becky had promised that it would be perfect. He felt Becky cutting of large pieces of hair, and began to get worried. When Becky turned the clippers on, Clark got really nervous, but was happy when she only used the clippers on his hairline. She put a big glob of gel in her hands, and began to work it into his hair. Clark felt her forcing the top to stand up, and the sides lay flat. With a quick blast from the hair dryer, Becky deemed Clark done. Before she let him see himself, she made him get into a pair of his new jeans, a bright blue t-shirt, and his new leather jacket. Clark got dressed, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he came straight out of the fifties, and it looked good on him. Becky took one look at him, and almost kicked herself. She had done a good job.

"Okay, well I called Lex, and he is going to meet us at the Garden at eight o'clock tonight. Lana, Pete, and Chloe are all coming into town tonight, and I convinced them to come with us," Clark said. "This is going to be so awesome. Have you figured it out?" Becky asked. "I know exactly which one," Clark said with a smile. "I am so glad that I am going to be there to see this."

At a quarter to eight, Chloe, Pete, and Lana met Clark and Becky outside the Garden. Chloe and Lana openly ogled Clark, and Pete just stood in the background. They all made their way inside, and then Clark went back outside to wait for Lex. Lex showed up at exactly eight o'clock, just as Clark expected. They walked in together, and went to the table. "So, Clark, what's with the 'new you?'" Lex asked. "Well, I decided, new city, new look. What do you think?" Clark asked.

Lex swallowed. Seeing Clark made his heart beat a little faster. Ever since Clark had rescued him, he'd been in love. He had spit up water, opened his eyes, and fell in love. Oh, he hid it well; married a couple of times and everything, but he couldn't hide it for much longer. Seeing Clark looking like he stepped straight out of a James Dean movie made Lex warm. Lex didn't know if Clark felt the same. Hell, he didn't even know if Clark was gay, but being his friend was better than not being near him at all. As they approached the table, Lex sat down, and waited for Clark to do the same, but he didn't.

"Clark, aren't you going to sit down?" Lex asked. "No Lex, I'm not. There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but never got up the nerve. Now I do; I'm gay, and I want you." And with that, Clark strode up to the stage. Lex saw that there was a microphone, and a TV screen set up. "Oh shit," Lex said quietly. "Lex, just listen. You have no idea how long he has been planning this. All those times you had been coming over the past months, and he had to hide it. He has had such a hard time, what with this and the whole alien thing. Let him do this," Becky said. Chloe, Lana, and Pete just looked on and smiled.

Clark now stood on stage, microphone in hand. "Um, hi. My name is Clark, and this song is dedicated to a friend of mine. You know who you are, and I hope this song tells you how I feel." With that, the music started. Lex stared at Clark as he began to sing:

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the star appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known if from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on a rolling see_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_Make you happy make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love_

As the song finished, Clark blushed at all the applause he received. He blushed all the way back to his seat. All of his friends were smiling at him. Lex, however, had a strange look in his eyes. Clark singing was the most beautiful thing that Lex had ever heard. Lex made a split second decisions just as Clark was about to talk to him. Lex walked right past Clark, and walked right up on to the stage, right where Clark stood only moments before. He took a quick look in the book, made his selection, and then took the microphone.

"Um, hi. I have just had someone make a rather surprising announcement to me a couple of minutes ago, and I would like a chance to let them know my intentions. You know who you are, and just so you know . . . you owe me big time for what I am about to do." At that point, the music started, Lex grinned, and began to sing:

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know  
_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you  
_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear  
_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is You  
_

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know  
_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you  
_

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you."_

Lex blushed furiously as he walked back to the table to a standing ovation. He looked and saw Clark looking at him with such love in his eyes that it almost made Lex cry. He also saw Becky, Pete, Chloe, and Lana smiling, and knew that he had done the right thing. He walked right over to Clark, and pulled him closer by Clark's belt loops.

"You look so hot right now," Lex said. "So, I guess this means that you're okay with all this," Clark replied with a smile. "What this means is that you and I are going to go back to my penthouse here in Metropolis, and have some fun. Don't worry about the press, my dad, or your parents; we will deal with them in time. Right now, I just want to be with you," Lex said, and pressed his lips to Clark's.

At the precise moment that Lex's lips touched Clark's, time seemed to stand still. Lex marveled at how someone so powerful could have lips that were so soft. Clark wished that they were alone, so that they might explore each other fully, but he knew that would come later. "Um, Lex, we should get out of here. I don't think everyone here wants to witness this," Clark said, breaking away. "Oh, I don't know. You guys finally getting pelvic would be really fun to watch," Chloe said with a smile. "Chloe, oh Mighty Slash Queen, you do not get to witness this," Clark said. "Sorry Chloe. Clark, let's get out of here," Lex said with a grin. "You guys are all okay to get home, right?" Pete, Lana, and Chloe all smiled. "I won't wait up," Becky said with a large grin. As Clark and Lex walked out of the Garden, Clark looked at Lex and said; "We will certainly have some explaining to do when we arrive at my parent's house next week for Thanksgiving." "This will be a Thanksgiving to remember," Lex said, and watched as Clark just smiled.


End file.
